Fear: Rewritten
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Rewritten from the other story! Warning: This is a very dark story! What happens when Daphne ends up in the hands of a very dangerous man? Will she recover? Who's going to be there to help her? rated M. Dark scenes. Includes torture, rape, brutal beatings- you know, dark stuff. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_**Now, I'm giving a formal warning. This story will be dark. It will involve rape and torture, possibly murder. **_

_**Also, sorry for not updating the other stories yet!**_

Daphne stared at her computer. It was the second email this week alone, and somehow, the email that it was from never appeared. The email was horrible. It described things that made her want to vomit.

She didn't realised she was trembling until she tried to close the email. She slammed her laptop shut, dropping her head onto her hands. The email didn't leave her head while she was still trying to get ready. She grabbed her bag, locked her apartment door and left her building.

She should tell Fred or someone about the emails, but how do you explain something like that? Especially to your boyfriend. They don't usually like hearing that their girlfriend is receiving emails from some anonymous creep.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you happen to know this address?" A man asked, approaching her. He showed her a piece of paper.

"Umm, yeah. That's just around the corner-"

The man had his arms wrapped around her, one of his hands holding a rag to her mouth. Everything started going dark as he dragged her from the sidewalk.

* * *

She started to wake up, and realised she was a foot or so above the floor, her arms tied to a roof beam. Her ankles were tied together, and she tried to wiggle a hand free but found the ropes tightly bound.

"You'll find that quite useless, Daphne." A voice said. She turned her head and caught sight of the man who had asked for help earlier. He was sitting at a desk, going through her purse.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know." The man said. "You can call me Darrox. I assume you've gotten my emails?"

Daphne's heart sunk. "You sent them?" She asked weakly.

Darrox stood. "I've looked forward to this." He said, approaching her. He walked around her, unzipping her dress. He took out a knife and cut the sleeves, pulling the dress off. He reached down, cutting the rope from her ankles. "I have a thing for redheads." He said, cupping her breast. She tried kicking at him, and he raised the knife. "You'll regret that, you know." He said, pressing the knife against her cheek.

Her heart was beating fast. She had to get out. He was grabbing her, biting at her. His hands moved lower and she felt panicked. She was terrified. He grabbed her hips, pulling her underwear off. She was crying now, begging for him not to. He bit at her breast, fumbling with his own pants. This wasn't how she ever wanted it to happen. Her first time should have been with Fred, not some stranger who tied her to the support beam of his dirt floor basement. She was screaming now, begging for anyone to hear her. He pressed the knife against her cheek as he forced himself inside her, threatening to kill her now. She was screaming for anyone when he stuck the knife into her thigh, leaving it while he held her legs in place. The pain was unbearable, she was begging for him to leave her alone, for him to stop. He was breathing in her ear, biting her neck. She was weak from blood loss when it was over, and he pulled the knife from her leg. He reached up, cutting the rope that held her up. She dropped to the floor roughly as he made sure the binds around her hands were in place.

She heard him walk upstairs, and she just stayed on the ground. Her leg was bleeding heavily, and she was still begging for help. She knew no one was around, no one could hear her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she tried to crawl to the wall to lean on. Her hand fell through shallow dirt, her hand touching something cold and odd feeling. She brushed the dirt away with her fist(something diffifult with her hands were bound so tight) and screamed at what she found.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_**+Now, I'm giving a formal warning. This story will be dark. It will involve rape and torture, possibly murder. **_

_**Also, sorry for not updating the other stories yet!**_

She felt like she was going to be sick. Her pain disappeared as she stared in horror. A woman, with dark red hair lay covered in dirt. Her skin was discolored, and the smell meant she had been dead for a while.

Daphne looked around as she heard footsteps, questions racing through her mind. Oh God, was she next? Would she be buried in a shallow grave in his basement? How had no one found out? How many were there?

"Honestly, I didn't think this would be so hard." Darrox said, grabbing her by the hair. "For someone who's been kidnapped so much, you sure are loud. Don't you know better than to piss your abductor off?"

She sobbed, tried to fight him off. He used his foot to throw open a trapdoor, and pushed her in. "Now, if I hear one more noise, I'll come back. You don't want to join Gladys, do you?"

He slammed the door and she heard him leave. She felt around her, but discovered she was surrounded by dirt. Maybe she could dig herself out? She couldn't see anything, and she began to bite at the ropes.

* * *

"Anyone hear from her?" Fred asked, dropping his keys on the table.

"Nope." Velma said. "I've sent some emails, texts and called her. I even called her sisters and parents."

"Her boss hasn't, like, seen her either." Shaggy said.

"Anything at her place?" Velma asked.

"Nothing." Fred answered. "We have a job tonight, though. If we haven't heard from her by the end tomorrow morning, we'll report it."

"If you think that's best. What's the job?" Velma asked.

"Rumors of a ghoul in the forest out west. Land owner wants to build a house, but the ghoul won't leave. He thinks it may the neighbour, but he asked us to handle it."

"How close are the lots?"

"Side by side. If the house was built, there would still be trees separating them. If it's not the neighbour, he'd like to know who it is."


End file.
